In a typical enterprise having a significant number of “clients”, such as employees, using mobile and stationary computing devices connected to a network of the enterprise, the enterprise employs information technology (IT) personnel to manage the client devices and the network of the enterprise. These IT personnel frequently have to address IT issues, such as in relation to the connectivity, efficiency, and/or security of the client devices, their communications, and the network, as such IT issues arise. When an IT issues arises, it is often the subject of an electronic “ticket” that is to be addressed by the IT personnel, wherein the ticket typically includes information on the IT issue, the IT issue's effects or source, and/or the symptoms that the IT issue causes.
In the known art, when IT personnel attempted to resolve a ticket, he/she might enter into an electronic interface an issue note, such as in relation to the ticket or an attempted solution for the ticket, such as “Outlook was not opening. I tried to fix the problem by resetting the profile.” The IT personnel might then select the issue category, such as “Outlook”, from a menu provided by the electronic interface of a large number, such as more than 70, available values. The manual nature of this process made mis-classification of IT issues likely, and often also led to differences in classifications or considered solutions as between IT personnel, even if those if personnel were within the same enterprise. Thus, the likelihood that the information related to that particular instance of the IT issue, and/or the optimality of a proposed solution to that IT issue, could be easily accessed later, particularly by a different IT person, to inform future decisions was minimal.
Further, the known art affords no opportunity to override a category selected previously, whether that category was selected by the current IT personnel using the electronic interface or by another IT personnel. Nor does the known art allow for IT personnel to make judgments about the favorability of prior attempted solutions to an IT issue, but rather allows only for the entry of issue notes by IT personnel on the presently-attempted solution. Thus, as a particular IT person learns in her position, or as multiple IT personnel at an enterprise enhance their collective knowledge base over time, that learning cannot be readily reflected for addressing future issues within the typical IT ticket system.
Yet further, the known art provides little in the way of guidance to IT personnel who do not have significant experience and/or preconceived ideas of how to address an open IT ticket. That is, the historic accumulation of knowledge regarding the addressing of IT issues, either within the enterprise or outside of it, is not typically available to the IT personnel through typical known electronic IT ticket systems.
Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for an agent that intelligently addresses IT issues.